Toshio Samo
Biography Toshio Satoshi Samo (Japanese: サモ俊夫 Samo Toshio) (Born April 2th 2024) is the 6-year old son and only child of Satoko and Kazuki Samo, he was born in Nerima, Tokyo to Satoko and Kazuki Samo, who reside in Tokyo, Japan, Kazuki didn't like the boy, and beat him severely for playing, drawing, watching TV and even on the laptop, Satoko loved and coddled her son with Pokemon, Sonic, and Mario plushies, and he was made into a child star when he was playing with Jack and Ann Woods who were Garrett Wood's children, A local Talent Agency saw Toshio throwing his Tails plush into the air and catching it, and Satoko agreed, after a successful commercial, Toshio, Ann, and Jack's career soared, and even the fan's gave him 2,000 yen to buy plush dolls, then Satoko and Toshio were rich, which helped the family buy a 3-story house. When he landed a role in a movie and he prepared the night before the shooting that was taking place in New Zealand, he also seems to have scenes of Kazuki abusing him. Kazuki threatened to kill him if he decided not to return home after the filming was done. Toshio received a phone call from Kazuki, who threatened to kill him. Frantic, he told his mother everything, and Satoko reported this incident to the police, and Kazuki was arrested, and Kazuki death-threatened him over Twitter and the threats and poison-pens were sent to Japanese authorities. Satoko filed for divorce and restraining order. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated In the animated television series, he first appears in the episode "Todaro Havoc in Tokyo" when Sophie and Catherine were comforting Stacie and Marshall in Japan, Like many other foreign speakers in the show, he speaks Japanese with English subtitles in all languages, like his mother Satoko, he lives in a 9-story mansion with Satoko, who she drives off Pietro, Angelo, and Giovanni from him, He later appears alongside his mother, to ambush the Todaro siblings. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- *2nd Birthday- *3rd Birthday- *4th Birthday- *5th Birthday- *6th Birthday-Party held at GameWorks *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday- *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- Relationships Satoko: His mother, he loves his mother Ann: he is very close to his stepsister Jack: he gets along with his stepbrother Stacie Todaro: He hates her for annoying Satoko, and she hates him for refusal to eat ramen that she cooked. Personality Toshio is very mysterious and has a kind side, due to his love to his mother, Stacie thinks he is a teacher's pet, a momma's boy, and sweet potato, actually, he is a boy with his history wrapped in mystery, he almost never smiles and has the same personality and style as his mother. Appearance He has black hair, tanned skin, and brownish-green eyes, he wears an striped red and green T-Shirt and blue shorts that are tattered and stitched,and has a scar over his chest and knee where Garrett stabbed him, his hair is a bit messy, causing it to cover one of his eyes, he is never seen without any one of his 23 favorite plush dolls, which is 8 Sonic The Hedgehog plush dolls, 2 Super Mario Bros. plush dolls, and 13 Pokemon plush dolls (With two Pikachu plush), but he is seen with other Japanese plush dolls (including Plusle and Minun plush dolls), there is blood dripping from his legs which seems to have gone dry, on rare occasions, he wears a knee length trenchcoat Filmography Family Tree *Father: Kazuki Samo *Stepfather: Garrett Wood *Mother: Satoko Samo Trivia *He is a fan of Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros, Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Telefang *His favorite ice cream is Mochi Ice Cream *He loves Hi-Chew and Pocky Sticks *Toshio is famous for the Tails Plush Doll throw, where he throws the plush in the air and catches it, and he is also famous for beating Pokemon X in a short time. *He enjoys meditiating *He has sereve asthma *He enjoys watching Japanese Anime on the laptop *His theme is "When You Look At Me" by Christina Millan, due to being a star, and getting everything what he desires, despite being a boy, his 2nd theme is "Whisper" By Evanescence. *His favorite color is royal blue *His favorite Sonic plush is his Shadow plush, his favorite Pokemon plush is his Flareon plush and his favorite Mario plush is his Luigi plush. *They way he got his 23 favorites #Sonic The Hedgehog plushies by UFO Catchers. #Pokemon plushies by ordering #Mario plushies by raffle *He enjoys scrapbooking *He enjoys watching Japanese Nature Documentaries, especially ones about foxes *He enjoys playing with his female friend, Shika Koshi, who starred in his single, Yurei Onna (Ghost Woman, ft. Shika Koshi), dressed in a white Kimono, and with white face makeup. *He enjoys looking at Glitches *He is shown to like making things with robotics without causing any trouble with them, he done it on his tree house door to prevent trespassers *His favorite foods are Onigiri, Ramen, Pocky, Udon, Sushi and Okayu. *He is Rico Iconic-Todaro's penpal. *Even though he and his mother follow Christianity, he follows Shinto beliefs aswell. *He takes pictures of Japanese Warning Signs Future He becomes a video-game reviewer at the age of 14. Category:Children Arrived From a Foreign Country Category:Abused Children Category:Males Category:Boys Category:School-Age Children Category:People from Japan Category:Children Category:Sons Category:Stepbrothers Category:People born in 2027 Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Tanned Skin Category:Stepsons Category:Child Actors Category:People with Asthma